


Cats

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous Sentence Prompt from tumblr, bucky is a cat magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous Sentence Prompt from Toxixpumpkin on Tumblr.<br/>Steve and Sam finally catch up with Bucky only they don't exactly find what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is not from OTP ptompts on Tumblr but it is from Toxixpumpkin's Ridiculous Sentence Prompts. These are all super short!

Cats

xXx

"I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats." And for his part Bucky looked legitimately ashamed. Unfortunately the emotion didn't reach his eyes, especially when the little black one started purring against Bucky's metal arm. 

"How do you accidentally adopt a cat, much less five of them?" Steve leveled a confused glare at him. Beside him Sam was biting bad what could only be raucous laughter. 

The five cats in question were laying all over Bucky. The little black one in the crook of his metal arm, a large smoky grey one was perched on his knee licking his paws, two Ginger cats, most likely twins, were entwined over Bucky's shoulder and finally a medium sized white cat was burrowing into the cushions beside Bucky's ass cheek. 

This was not how Steve thought he'd find his best friend when he finally caught up to him. 

“They were hungry, so fed them."

"And now their attached to you." Sam added. Bucky nodded, eyes wide with wonder. 

"Awe hell."

 


End file.
